1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game device, a method of controlling a game device, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A game configured such that one or more game characters behave based on behavior control data is known. For example, a soccer game in which a player character set as an operation subject of a user behaves according to an operation of the user, and teammate player characters behave based on the behavior control data (for example, parameter indicating whether or not to attack aggressively) that is set by the user in advance is known (for example, JP 2007-229196 A).